warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Worthy of Silence
The small, ginger fluff-ball flickered open her eyes. They shimmered a wonderous amber, as the streams of faint sunlight broke through the cracks in brambles that protected the den's outer surface. The ginger kitten looked at her mother, the larger, solid stone grey she-cat was looking to the exit of the den, a longing look in her eye. Suddenly, her ears pricked and she caught sight of the small kitten. "Oh!" The stone grey she-cat quickly gathered to her paws, head tilting at the kitten. "They...They look like his..." Her light voice trailed off, and she instantly looked away. The kitten toppled on her paws, trying to scramble towards her mother, who pushed her away harshly. "No.." Her eyes narrowed, staring at the confused little kit who's mouth slightly gaped. "I will let Fernwhisker care for you her kits died a quarter moon ago...I want to get back to my duties as a warrior. If he can, I can." She began to rise to her paws. "I'll go ask her. Goodbye Blossomkit." The small ginger kit let out a small whimper, she was cold, hungry and confused. Never the less, sad, when she watched her mother pad away, dissapearing in the clutter of cats outside. Blossomkit crawled over to the exit of the den, adjusting her newly opened eyes to the light. Poking her head out, she saw her mother, Rainstone, her dark, grey pelt glittering in the afternoon sun. A creamy tabby with seal point marks nodded towards her mother, fern green eyes sad, yet approving. Blossomkit watched Rainstone flick her tail towards the nursery. The small fluffy, ginger kit quickly stuck her head back in the den. Breathing fast and worried, she didn't understand this...All new scents, her mother hurrying away from her, all these cats... "She looks like him, I was hoping that Blossomkit wouldn't have his eyes...But yes, the only thing different is that white flash on her chest." The ginger kit heard her mother's sweet, soft voice. "I want you to try to take care of her. She is a constant reminder of her father, the one who broke my heart...." Blossomkit couldn't hear the light echo of Rainstone anymore, for her voice lowered to a level where she couldn't hear with her tiny ears. "M-mother...?" Chapter One "I am so proud of you Blossompaw! You will be a fine WindClan warrior." The siamese she-cat licked the small ginger cat's ear. Blossompaw flicked her tail, giving her chest fur a few quick licks. It was only awhile after her apprenticeship, and Fernwhisker was there for the entire time. Her mother, Rainstone, was on a hunting patrol, and was determined to catch a lot of prey, no matter how long it took. "I just wish my mother could see me now..." Blossompaw's ear flattened, her whiskers slightly drooping in dismay. Fernwhisker's eyes grey sad and she sighed. "I know Blossompaw," her head lowered. "But your father saw you, and he looked so proud....He loves you, you know." "Then how come he's with that she-cat all the time? Rosecloud? Doesn't he love my mother...?" Blossompaw sideglanced towards the ginger tom, his amber eyes locked onto the red she-cat's, a smile on his muzzle. The cream she-cat looked away. "Flameheart and your mom had a fight Blossompaw. He wanted something and she wanted something else...It's modern times, toms and she-cats don't stay together for long anymore." Fernwhisker frowned. "Rosecloud and your father just clicked, cats are expecting her to be pregnant soon." Blossompaw let out a small squeak, her eyes widening. "No! He loves his family...If he loved me; then why find another?" "That's just how it works. Thistlefur decided it was best if we saw other cats, even after I lost my kits-...." She trail off, eyes staring into the distance sadly. "It was hard having the deputy as a mate....But you Blossompaw," she turned towards the apprentice. "Grayfeather is waiting for you." Blossompaw looked up to Grayfeather, the light grey tabby tom nodded towards the small ginger apprentice. "Now Blossompaw," His deep voice was directed towards the fluffy she-cat. "Training as a WindClan warrior is tough, since we use our speed instead of our fight." The she-cat nodded. "Okay, where do we start?! I head blow? Running faster than lighting?" "Dodging brambles." "Slashing like badgers- wait? Dodging brambles?" Blossompaw sat, tail wrapping around her paws in confusion. Grayfeather nodded. "Yes, this will help with your speed and agility. It will get you away from threats, like foxes and rouges when you are outnumbered." "Oh." Blossompaw's tail dropped. "Let's go shall we? Follow." He motioned her to come with his tail. The ginger she-cat nodded, amber eyes lightening as she followed her mentor towards the sharp bushes. Looking up slightly anxious at the grey tabby tom, which in turn Grayfeather sat beside the bush. "Run around them until you get to the edge of the moor." He nodded to her. Biting her tongue, she felt the warming Green-leaf wind graze her fur. She looked at the swirling path of bramble bushes that looked never ending. Crouching down, she prepared for Grayfeather to tell her to- "GO!" Blossompaw began to gallop into the path, but quickly got her fur snagged by a bush, whiched ripped off a chunk of her fluff. She winced, getting scatched constantly by the bushes. She wasn't agile at all, she couldn't even go past two bushed without getting snagged. She finally reached the end, breathing heavily she looked up at Grayfeather's slightly stern face. Which he gave and sigh and shook his head. "You're too slow Blossompaw. I've never trained an apprentice who hadn't made it past the bushes with only two scratches." Grayfeather's whiskers twitched. Blossompaw glanced to her paws, looking away slightly. "I'm ready to try again...." She looked up. Giving a slightly disaproving nod, they went back to the starting of the bushes. She began to run at Grayfeather's saying, she felt the snag and pull of the brambles as they tugged roughly at her fur. Bush after bush, she kept failing until she reached the end. "Slow...." Grayfeather shook his head, and lead Blossompaw back to camp. Chapter Two "Slow? No, you were always an energetic kit..." Fernwhisker seemed puzzled. "I expected you to be fast." Blossompaw pawed the ground axiously. "Grayfeather said that I might want to find another calling...I don't understand what he means though..." She sighed. Fernwhisker stood silent for a moment, flicking her seal-point ears. "I guess he means er-..." She trailed off, obviously knowing what she wanted to say, but didn't dare to even say it. "What?" Blossompaw tilted her head, fluffy ginger tail sweeping the ground slowly. "N-nothing....He probably just meant you need to work harder, that's all." The young siamese warrior, slightly glanced away with barely, but noticably narrowed eyes. "Fernwhisker!" A loud she-cat's voice called out. "Come, we can fit in a hunting patrol before moonhigh." Blossompaw turned her head to see her mother's dark grey pelt, glimmering in the slight moonlight coming from the horizon. "Can I come too...?" Blossompaw called out, flattening her ears against the slight wind. Rainstone looked towards Blossompaw and shook her head, but beconed Fernwhisker forward. "Duty calls." Fernwhisker chuckled, yet had a slightly apologetic expression on her face. Blossompaw sighed, watching her foster mother stop beside her true mother. With a nod, Rainstone murmured something, Fernwhisker laughed lightly and the two dissapeared out of camp with a few other warriors. "Hey! Blossompaw!" A loud mew came from a cat singled out from a group of other apprentices. She turned her head to the senior apprentice, Finchpaw, close to becoming a new warrior, he was two times larger than Blossompaw. "I heard that you almost died during your training." He burst out laughing, the other apprentices did too, one was black the other orange. Blossompaw's fur bristled. "Did not!" She hissed, getting to her paws, but slightly shaking from her scratches. Finchpaw sneered. "I also heard that your mother called you a disgrace once she saw, and that Grayfeather told her that you would never be a true warrior!" His eyes narrowed. "That's good, because who wants a warrior this bad?" The two other apprentices, smaller than Finchpaw burst into another array of laughs. "No! My mother would never-" She trailed off, the ginger she-cat's fur settled. "Just leave me alone." "Nothing to say, eh?" He smirked, flicking his brown tail. "Obviously too embarrassed to defend her pathetic self." The orange she-cat, who Blossompaw knew her name, but forgot it, let out a snicker. "Oh Blossompaw, Grayfeather told me for you to visit Amberwind." The black tom let out a sniff, which was hiding a laugh. "My wounds aren't that ba-" The orange she-cat cut her off, "By the way, I'm Sunpaw, and this is my brother, Blackpaw." She flicked her tail towards the black tom. "We're better warriors than you'll ever be." Blossompaw looked away, as Finchpaw began again. "Amberwind actually wanted to see you." His voice slightly lowered. "Just go, and save yourself another defensless word." She shot him a look of hatred, and stomped off towards the medicine den, but Amberwind was snoozing outside of it, typical since most of the time WindClan cats don't sleep in dens. Amberwind quickly opened her eyes, and smiled. "Ah, look! The bright eyed and bushy tailed Blossompaw, come in, let's get started." "Started? What in StarClan do you mean?" the ginger she-cat's head tilted as she followed the older, yet young medicine cat into her den. The russet she-cat looked towards Blossompaw. "He didn't tell you? Eh, typical Grayfeather." She laughed, sitting down. "He thinks you'll be a GREAT medicine cat apprentice! Isn't that wonderful?" "What? No!" Blossompaw's voice made Amberwind's eyes widen. "I've only had one day of training! That's not enough to make a choice this severe!" She sighed. "Oh Blossompaw..." "Just gimme a chance to prove myself...I can do it!" Blossompaw's eyes narrowed. Amberwind sighed again, pawing the ground. "I really thought you would want to do this, with your parents and all....It's hard to become a warrior with such turmoil. With this, you could take it all away." "No I can't, I belong as a warrior...." Blossompaw turned away and ran out of the den. Mousestar sighed glancing at Grayfeather's blank face. "Both her parents were close to becoming deputies, just under such a greatness as Thistlefur!" His tail lashed. "Fine warriors indeed," Grayfeather agreed, "Yet, Blossompaw is just not at all like them. She's slow, and takes too much time looking at things than worrying about her abilities." The mousy brown leader sat down, blinking in wonder. "Medicine cat...Just doesn't sound right for her...." "I think it's perfectly fine, she denied Amberwind though....Sadly, I think it made the young medicine cat a bit dissapointed." Grayfeather trailed off, looking down towards the ground. "I don't like it though-" "The other apprentices are making fun of her." Grayfeather interupted his leader, quickly dipping his head after. "I'm afraid that if this goes on, she won't want to even be apart of WindClan." Mousestar's ears pricked. "Oh...? I did not know that." He shook his head, eyes softening. "I hope she just learns to overcome that. Once Finchpaw becomes a warrior, which will come with time, he'll mature." "And for Sunpaw and Blackpaw?" Grayfeather questioned, his fur ruffled a breeze lurking into the den. "Maturity comes at different levels." The grey tabby tom nodded slowly. "I see...." "Abilities also show up at different levels." Mousestar mused with a purr. Grayfeather sighed. "So, I suppose you are saying that I need to give Blossompaw time?" "Time is the best training." The wind brushed against the pretty, russet she-cat. She was youthful, chatty and still full of energy. Walking through her own dreams, she watched her memories pass by. The previous medicine cat seeing her knowledge of herbs, and a natrual ability to identify with ease. She healed each cat very well, and was the most excited during her first trip to Moonpool. Her mentor passed from old age, and her mother, a seal point siamese, looking nothing like her, denying ever giving birth to her. She knew her mother did this to protect Amberwind from anyone who knew of her mother's secret, mating with a loner. This never affected her in anyway however, for the Clan just thought she was a kit from outside the Clan. Recently, her mother's foster kit was recomended as a medicine cat apprentice. How excited the russet she-cat was! Sadly, it was all ruined by her turning the position down, saying it wasn't her calling... "Oh but it is, Blossompaw..." Amberwind sighed, sitting down, wrapping her sleek tail around her glossy paws. Her memories began to fade, swirling back into the deepest depths of her mind. The prophecy still rung loudly in her ears....Yet, she wanted to keep it away, loose the memory, she knew it was no good. A false prediction. She couldn't keep it away, she saw the blossoming flowers in the wind before Blossompaw was even born, the most clearest omen of Blossompaw in WindClan. Then when Barkface came into her dream.... She winced, shaking her head with an aching agony. "She's trying to hard just to prove herself..." Chapter Three "Did you hear?" Silverlight murmured to the other silky, silver she-cat with brown eyes. Featherpelt nodded eagerly. "How could I not? Gossip spreads like 'Wind' in this Clan." She chirped in amusement. "I can't believe it though!" Silverlight purred, her fluffy grey tail sweeping the ground lightly. "Rosecloud, pregnant! We thought she would never." "Well, before Yellowpatch passed, he did say Rosecloud wasn't actually sterile. To think! She was our Nursery-mate as kits, best friends you know?" Featherpelt flicked her ears, as she meowed. Silverlight nodded. "So, how long until they come?" Featherpelt paused for a moment, thinking. "Amberwind said about a moon. Oh how thrilled Flameheart was!" Blossompaw turned away, she couldn't sit and eat a vole pretending like this didn't matter. Flattening her ears, she wished she couldn't hear them. "Um..." Silverlight's voice lowered, as to think Blossompaw 'couldn't' hear her. "I wonder how Rainstone's kit is taking it?" "Blossompaw? I'm more worried about Rainstone more than that apprentice. She was so flustered she nearly trampled over me when I told her!" The sleek silver she-cat shuddered. The ginger she-cat couldn't listen anymore, she burried the rest of her vole and got to her paws. Maybe Grayfeather was up to training some more...Hopefully. She started to look around camp for him, he was beside, Tigertooth, both chatting contently, like there was no care in the world. Tigertooth caught sight of Blossompaw padding over and gave a small smile. "Hello Blossompaw." He meowed softly in his usual quiet voice. "We were just planning a training session for you." "Oh..?" Blossompaw tried to contain her excitement. Grayfeather actually believes in me! He's going to let me actually continue training as a warrior! The brown tabby warrior nodded. "With Finchpaw." His green eyes lightened. All her excitement drained. Finchpaw? The jerk who taunted and bullied me? No way, just send me back to the medicine den to start my training.... "Isn't this good? An older apprentice to help you learn." Grayfeather nodded his approval. "What do you think, Blossompaw?" "Great! Absolutely perfection." The ginger she-cat smiled with a false purr. My life is ruined! I will be lost in humility forever if that flea-brain totally beats me up! The grey tabby flicked her ears. "We'll get started almost immediatley. Tigertooth, once Finchpaw comes back from the patrol, tell him to meet us near the edge of the moor to start training." The light brown tom looked up at his mentor proudly. "Will this show I can be a warrior...?" "In good time my dear apprentice." Tigertooth replied quietly. "Once you take you assessment, I'm sure you'll become a warrior the same day." Blossompaw help back a growl of disgust. Finchpaw was just hiding his true, cruel and horrible side. Where the tom would torment the smaller she-cat for not being as 'great' as he was. "We'll teach you both a new move today." Grayfeather announced, flicking his tail. "Blossompaw, charge at Finchpaw. Finchpaw, I want you to stick out your paw at the last moment." Blossompaw swallowed hard and began charging at the tom, using all her skills, she was still a bit slow. Finchpaw stuck his paw out right before she could pounce. Tripping, she stumbling into the dust, in reply, the older apprentice lept onto her and battered the younger she-cat with his sheathed paws. "Good! This is a Trip manuevor, which will help when cats are running into battle to attack you or you Clanmates. The fall will keep them dazed enough to attack them." Grayfeather explained, giving his paw a lick. "Now you try Blossompaw." She nodded, feeling more confident being the one to trip the light brown apprentice. She watched him run after her, but when she stuck out her paw, he came to a sliding stop, bringing debris into the air, making Blossompaw gag and cough. In return, Finchpaw pinned down the smaller apprentice and narrowed his eyes, sliding off at the sound of Grayfeather's pleased mrow. "Tigertooth, you are training a fine apprentice." He nodded slowly. "Finchpaw, kicking up the dirt and debry was a great idea. If you know the move use it against the opponet cat." He turned to Blossompaw. Her fur grew hot. How come this jerk is so much better than me! I did what I was asked too.... Finchpaw smiled and dipped his head. "Thank you, Grayfeather." Blossompaw shot the apprentice an icy glare then rolled her eyes. "Each of you get first pick of prey at camp." He paused. "But Blossompaw, you need to try harder." The ginger she-cat's ears pricked and she held back a loud hiss. "Okay." She meowed through clenched teeth. As they made their way back, all Tigertooth could talk about was how Finchpaw's training was improving. All Grayfeather could say is that he was great....In everything, of course. "I think he deserves his warrior name soon Tigertooth." The grey tabby gave a strong nod. Blossompaw almost gagged. What could it be, Finchbrain? That suited him, he was more fight than brains anyways. She crouched lower, moving down the slope into camp with the other warriors. The ginger she-cat raised her head, sniffing the air. It...Doesn't smell right... She clarified to herself. I don't understand though...I got to go on my first patrol and the scents were never this strange.... Thistlefur was whispering something in Mousestar's ear, the young mousy brown leader slowly nodded then mewed, "Are you sure...? Okay, I'll warn the Cl-" A loud yowl sounded, it was echoing but from the sloped camp, Blossompaw couldn't see what was past. It was a cat though, what was one of the WindClan warriors doing? "We're being attacked!" One of the she-cats let out a high pitch scream. Blossompaw gasped and glared around. Was that the weird scent...? she wondered her fur beginning to rise. Fernwhisker ran over towards Blossompaw. "Get into the apprentice den!" She demanded flicking her tail towards the swooping willow, encaced with brambles. Blossompaw's eyes widened, never hearing such a tone in the warrior's voice before, the ginger apprentice nodded frantically, running into den. Of course she had been in there before, but WindClan usually sleeps outside. She had her nest, all the way in the back, where it was the coldest. The older apprentices forced her into the position, she loathed them entirely.... She wondered where the other apprentices were....Since Fernwhisker shoved her in, wouldn't the other apprentices be put in here too? Suddenly she squealed, backing into the den more, once she heard many yowls and screeches from outside. The young cat hoped nobody would find her...Was hoping enough...? A cat burst into the den, she reconized him though, it was Tigertooth! "Gingerpaw!" He gasped glaring at her. Blossompaw flattened her ears. "It's Blossompaw!" The brown tabby groaned and shook his head. "Whatever!" His small voice was raised. "We need to get you out of here NOW!" He ran over, grabbing the she-cat's scruff. He began to drag her out, her paws lightly scuffling the ground. "What's happening?" She demanded, struggling under his grip. Her voice quieted as Tigertooth stopped running and was stunned. Cats were fighting, slashing off clumps of fur, blood splattering the ground at each bite one another took. "Get out of here Blossompaw! We can't risk you getting hurt!" Tigertooth protectively put his tail in front of her. "But all the other apprentices get to fight!" Blossompaw protesting, crouching down, eyes narrowing as her claws slid out. Tigertooth growled. "Sheathe those claws!" He hissed, but it was cut short by a loud mrow. The warrior was bawled over by the oppontent. Blossompaw whimpered, backing up with frightened eyes as the two fought. Blossompaw constantly sniffed the scent, it was musty and reaked of mud and marsh. Clear sign of ShadowClan...How did she know this? There was no way she had even been near their border...... Suddenly another cat was pinning her down, she was slammed onto her stomach, heaving for breath, she glared up...Who was on her? A tom whispered in her ear. "You are a fine prize..." His voice was silky, yet a tint of evil struck her. "Your blood tasted pure, purity is hard to find now-a-days." He snickered. Blossompaw thrashed out her claws, but the tom had the higher ground. His thorn sharp teeth sunk into her shoulder. The ginger she-cat let out a small cry. "Tigertooth! Grayfeather! Fernwhisker!" She whimpered. "Anyone help!" "There's nobody to help you now!" The tom's voice rose, and with horror, she watched his raised his paw, unsheathed claws. "Long live ShadowClan!" A loud hiss was heard, and a dark grey she-cat bulleted towards the tom, toppling him off the young apprentice. In suprise, Blossompaw took this time to escape the spot, watching them from only a few pawsteps away. The grey she-cat had blue eyes, that held a fire that only the same cat could prove. "You shall never lay a claw on my kit!" Her voice rang out. "I will make sure of this!" Blossompaw gasped, Rainstone?! she couldn't believe her eyes. My mother...Is protecting me...? "What will you do?" The tom spat, still pinned by Blossompaw's mother. "Cry me to death with sappy stories of how you lost everything you so dearly loved? Well, if you lost everything why protect your daughter!" Rainstone began shaking, eyes widening, teeth bared. "Do your worse." The tom sneered at her, nose flaring. The she-cat let out a battle cry, holding her paw high in the air, and bringing it down harder then Blossompaw could ever see. With great fright, the young she-cat turned her head, wincing in horror. Her shoulder was ablaze with pain, and she struggled to stand. Oh how badly it hurt! She had never felt like this, she always believed that war and fighting was just stories her foster mother would tell her. Rainstone turned towards her daughter. "He is dead." She hissed at Blossompaw, both paws soaked a dark, fresh red. "Never fight, this is not your war. This is the war of the Clan who brought her into this world." She turned, and ran off, back into the flurry of battle. "What do you mean...?" Blossompaw's voice slowly trailed off, as she collapsed, her shoulder giving out on her... Is this how it felt to die? Feeling intense pain then nothing as you wavered off into a black abyss of never ending darkness...? Chapter Four Blossompaw sleepily opened her eyes, her body felt heavy, and her mind was running slowly as she glanced around at her surroundings. In the nest next to the ginger apprentice was a black tom, amber eyes half closed, his muzzle greying with age. "Breezefur...?" Blossompaw yawned, wincing as a strong throbbing pain came from her shoulder. Amberwind padded in, mouth holding beech leaves, which were most likely carrying other herbs. "Ah, good! You're awake." her eyes brightened, voice muffled by the leaves until she dropped down into her storage. "Why do you keep them into a hollowed hole...?" Blossompaw yawned, not daring to stretch, but she glanced at her shoulder, padded in thick layers of cobwebs. Amberwind turned towards the apprentice. "It keeps them cool and fresh, unlike putting them in stone cracks, like ThunderClan, this makes sure they still have their earthy appeal." "Is that good?" "Good for taste, and for healing." Amberwind smiled. "Now how does that shoulder feel?" Blossompaw sniffed. "Horrible." She meowed, an honest feeling holding down her mind. Amberwind sighed, shaking her head. "No good. Do you need a poppy seed? You've been asleep for a long time, only awakening to dirt, drink and eat slightly...." "How long since the battle...?" The she-cat tilted her head. "Half-moon...." Amberwind paused. "Today I need to leave to the medicine cat gathering...." Blossompaw struggled to stay awake. "Can I come..?" She slowly shook her head, yet her eyes lightened. "No, only medicine cats and their apprentices can go." The ginger apprentice caught on, and slowly sweeped her tail around her paws, sitting up. "Tell Grayfeather I'll be back on my duties tomorrow." "Not with that shoulder wound you won't." She smirked. "No, I've been in here for almost a moon!" Blossompaw groaned. "Just at least let me train for one day? No harsh training, just a little hunting...?" Amberwind sighed in defeat. "I think it would strengthen your shoulder if you did hunt some...." "So I can go?" "I never sa-" Blossompaw bounded to her paws. "So I can go? Please!" The russet medicine can moaned. "Fine, I can't battle with a fully energized apprentice...You may go." She regretted her words with a cringe as Blossompaw cheered. "I'll bring you back a blackbird, maybe even a hare if I'm lucky!" Her smile was bright. "Green-leaf does bring in hares, you know." "I know..." Amberwind mixed traveling herbs. Blossompaw tilted her head. "Dandelion?" She sniffed the air. "Why use that when feverfew would clearly be a better choice?" The she-cat stopped for a moment. "How did you know-" "There's some on my shoulder at the moment." The apprentice quickly answered. "Maybe you should just take along some dock, it may not be able to be injested, but it's great for cracked paw pads..." Blossompaw ran over before Amberwind could reply. "Smells sour, do you plan on adding heather flower? Mmm...I can still taste it in my mouth, mostly when you used it for me when I first awoke." Amberwind paused from mixing. "I was going to add some honey...But heather flower never seemed to come to my mind. I gave you that two quarter moons ago...." "Yeah, which makes it the best solution." Blossompaw rolled her amber eyes. "But what about that lazy old fur-ball over there?" She flicked her tail to Breezefur. "You gonna help him?" The russet she-cat stopped, and slightly shook. "Y-yeah....Even though he has already been greatly helped entirely...." "What do you mean?" The ginger apprentice tilted her head. "Nothing." Amberwind murmured quickly, slowly glancing around. "Just go see Grayfeather, hopefully he will help you gain my hare." She smiled. Her smile was fake, Blossompaw could tell, she was hiding something, but the young ginger she-cat didn't protest. Training was all of means, something she truly wanted to do. But training to become of which path...? Grayfeather sat down, watching a rabbit nibble on an acorn that blew from ThunderClan's border. "Okay," He whispered to his ginger apprentice. "The wind is downwind, so your scent it blowing away from the rabbit, instead of towards it. Creep forward and leap, snap it's neck quickly." Blossompaw nodded, crouching down low and creepy slowly towards the rabbit. Finally! A time where she could be slow. Grayfeather thought it would be best for her, since most of the time, WindClan cats chase their rabbits into their claws. The wind suddenly changed direction, blowing her scent straight into the rabbit's direction. Suddenly, it's head popped up with fright, and began running. "No!" Blossompaw felt determined to catch it, she began running as fast as she could. In comparison, it wasn't that fast, but the rabbit was young, and still hadn't learned its rank on the food-chain. She leaped once close enough, she cobwebs stuck to her shoulder were flung off. In alarm, she screamed, the air touching her wound and causing it to begin bleeding fresh, red blood. The rabbit escaped to it's hole and Blossompaw fell to the ground, cringing and writhing in pain. "No!" Grayfeather cried out, running over and frantically sniffing her. Blossompaw winced and felt herself growing less and less concious of everything around her, she just watched a patrol of WindClan cats zoom by and run towards her.... Blossompaw watched from the exit of the medicine den as Amberwind dissapeared from the camp, a strong scent of sorrel wrathing off of her. Her wound was re-opened earlier, and hurt worse than when she first got it. She sighed, constantly replaying the conversation she had heard from Amberwind and Grayfeather. "She's a good cat Grayfeather...I know what we both want her to do, but just let her try to become a warrior!" Amberwind pleaded. Grayfeather paced the den with a sigh. "Amberwind, Blossompaw is not a good apprentice. She couldn't even catch a rabbit!" The russet medicine cat huffed. "Only because she is injured!" "Then maybe she is chronically injured. I can't make her do something she can't even become! I want my apprentices to be like Finchpaw, strong, heroic and-" '' ''Amberwind interupted, "Hot-headed? Finchpaw is nothing but horrible to poor little Blossompaw!" She fumed. "She tries her best and all she gets to do is be bullied! Hopefully when he gets his warrior name tonight, he'll mature up." "One can only hope...." Grayfeather turned and walked out of the den muttering, "Tigertooth is so lucky...Always getting the best apprentices...." A loud mrow came from the Tallrock, where Mousestar stood upon with Finchpaw, Tigertooth right below, looking proudly up. Blossompaw padded into the clearing, but stayed close to the medicine den like Amberwind demanded her to do. "Finchpaw," Mousestar's loud voice boomed across the camp. "You have proved yourself a proud and strong tom when the battle came! We delayed your ceremony since Tigertooth was determined for you to take your assessment, but now, you shall sit vigil tonight!" Cheers of approval rang throughout the camp, a murmur of 'What name will Mousestar chose...?' went around with the warriors also. Mousestar raised his tail for silence then turned back towards the light brown apprentice. "Finchpaw, from now on your name shall be Finchflight! StarClan honors your bravery and abilities even through the toughest of battles." The two elders, Yarrowfang and Softpelt both nodded their approval, thinking it was a worthy choice. Blossompaw sighed and look away as severel warriors touched noses with the newly named, Finchflight, and lead him to make his nest in the warrior's den. She crawled into the nest Amberwind made for her since she was resting for so long. She never wanted to see the stupid warrior again, Praised for tormention? Pah. Any cat could be rewarded for that.... "Blossompaw?" A slightly, but not entirely familiar voice mewed. The she-cat rose her head. "Who is it?" She questioned. A black tom padded in, his ears flattening, grey flecks dotted his fur, and his yellow eyes look slightly ashamed. "It's me," he paused, then continued, "Blackpaw." She quickly scrambled to her paws. "Blackpaw?! You were with Finchflight, tormenting me almost a moon ago!" Her eyes narrowed. "Along with your sister, you both bullied me!" He winced looking away. "I-I know....That's why I wanted to apologize. I brought you a hare-" "I don't want anything you bring!" She hissed, tail lashing. "Get out!" Blackpaw lowered his head. "I was only trying to-" "Go!" He turned around running out swiftly, she looked at the hare, a strong hunger rising in her stomach. Padding over she peeked out of the den, barely even poking her head out. Sunpaw was lying down as Blackpaw padded beside her and slumped down, murmuring something that Blossompaw probably wouldn't have heard anyways. She wondered how long it had been since she had been sleeping outside....Amberwind said it wouldn't hurt just to sleep outside every few days or so, and the urge to bask in moonlight and gaze at stars was strong. She wondered about the hare, Blossompaw couldn't eat it in front of Blackpaw! How embarrassed she would be once he watched her eat the prey he caught for apology. The ginger she-cat sunk her teeth it, breaking into the flesh, fresh scents filled her nostrils. "Mmm...." She couldn't help murmur. Soon, half of the hare was gone and she was full. Blossompaw would save the rest for Amberwind. As she padded outside, her eyes caught sight of Finchflight, chatting with the warriors, her ears could slightly hear him boast about the time he attacked a dog. It was just a puppy, it was confused on why he even just swung messy blows at him. Of course Blossompaw was only three moons old at the time, but the memory was fresh in her head like New-leaf flowers. Sunpaw was gazing at the light brown tom and sighed, obviously the two siblings were lost without their group leader. Finchflight had moved on, and Blossompaw had become sorry for them. The moonlight turned her ginger fur a light, silverish orange, the stars were shimmering, of lost warriors. She wonder whiched ones were related to her as she slowly fell off into sleep.... Chapter Five "Do you want to see them, Blossompaw...?" Amberwind meowed softly, rubbing her paw pad along the she-cat's flank. Blossompaw flinched awake looking at Amberwind sleepily, it was three days since the incident with re-opening her wound, and she began to sleep outside more, but still ached. "Who...See what...?" Amberwind smiled, her light yellow eyes softening. "Your new sisters...." "What? They aren't my true sisters...." Blossompaw trailed off, glancing to her paws, Rosecloud was in labor the day before, and Blossompaw wanted nothing to do with it. "They're close enough...." Amberwind sighed, eyes pleading. Blossompaw huffed. "No." The russet she-cat sat beside the apprentice. "If you do, I'll let you go out of camp. We'll take a walk, hunt maybe...?" Her ears perked. "Okay, but only a peak." Blossompaw followed her to the nursery. As she walked in, the fresh scents of milk and kits wrapped into her nose, it smelt wonderful, like she had went to StarClan and saw the most beautiful thing ever. The pale, redish she-cat was in the corner, Blossompaw looked up to her Flameheart beside her, looking down pleasantly. "F-father...?" Blossompaw meowed quietly, not used to even knowing him as her father. Flameheart looked confused for a moment, then realized who it was. "Oh...Blossompaw..." His voice trailed off. Blossompaw padded up, looking at Rosecloud. The she-cat smiled back at her. "Flameheart, welcome your daughter." She nodded to him. He stood silent. The ginger she-cat looked down at Rosecloud, seeing an bright, flaming orange kit and a light cream kit. "Aren't they pretty?" Rosecloud smiled, gazing down dreamily at them. Blossompaw looked up. "W-what are they're names...?" Her voice seemed shaky, not understanding that they were related to....Her. The red she-cat nodded. "The cream one is Sorrelkit, the other is Dawnkit. Doesn't Dawnkit look just like her father...?" She meowed, glancing at Flameheart. He nodded slowly, side-glancing at Blossompaw, who looked at Dawnkit with wide eyes....She looked like, well, her! Blossompaw couldn't bare to keep glancing at them. "I...I need to go." She cringed, turning around, pushing past Amberwind to leave. CRASH She banged into a black tom. "Blackpaw...?" Blossompaw said, head throbbing from the crash. The tom looked up. "Oh, hey Blossompaw." He sideglanced away. "I was just going to see- ah, nevermind...." Blackpaw looked away from the nursery. "Will you walk with me?" Blossompaw blurt out, not wanting to even see Amberwind at the moment. She talked me into doing something I never wanted to do.... She held back the growl. Blackpaw's whiskers twitched in confusion. "I thought you hated-" "Please...." The ginger she-cat glanced to her paws. "I need help thinking about things." "Of course." The tom nodded. He isn't that mean, actually... Blossompaw thought to herself. He's kind, is his sister the same way...? Was it just Finchflight's influence? They made their way out of camp, Blossompaw winced, as the weight of her body went to her shoulder and she winced, letting out a whimper on accident. "It still hurts...? Even after a moon?" Blackpaw continued to walk with her. She nodded. "Yes. I reopened it a few days ago..." "Oh..." The grey speckled tom swallowed hard. "Where to?" He turned his head towards her. "The lake." He nodded as they padded along the moor, a few trees dotting around as they walked. Blossompaw suddenly saw the sun shimmering across the lake's surface a few pawsteps away. Once she got close enough for the lakes waves to lap her paws, she glanced towards the black tom. "I need to ask you a few questions. "Anything, feel free to." He gave a short nod. "Well..." How could she put this...? "I'm wondering about relieving myself of apprentice duties...." Blackpaw's ears flicked. "W-what? Apprentices don't go into retir-" "I'm talking about becoming a medicine cat." The tom's eyes widened. "What? Blossompaw, you've denied ever wanting to become a medicine cat! You said that you wanted to be a warrior....You could lose everything, finding a mate, having kits, maybe even becoming leader!" She opened her mouth in protest, but found that he was correct. That was her dreams since kithood, just to be normal, maybe even greater than that... "B-but Amberwind thinks I'm great at it..." Blossompaw paused for a moment, "With herbs and stuff." Blackpaw sighed, pawing the ground anxiously, "But...But....Try again, we could train together." His ears perked, "Of course Sunpaw is still a bit stubborn, she seems a bit lost without Finchflight....They were very close, but all he wants to do now is hang around his old mentor. I think he likes her." "What are you saying?" "Well, maybe if I can convince Sunpaw, we can all train together and you know, keep you from making a bad decision." He shurgged lightly, tail flicking. Blossompaw backed up a bit, "W-what? Bad decision? What makes you think I'd regret it if I was a medicine cat?" The tom bit his tongue and flattened his ears, "I didn't mean it like-" "Doesn't matter..." She sighed, head lowering. "Meet Sunpaw and I field tomorrow, okay? I'll try to get her stubborn behind out there." He joked, but Blossompaw was not highly amused. "Come on, eat." Fernwhisker demanded, giving Blossompaw a nudge. The she-cat shook her head swiftly, "No...I'm not hungry, anxious is more like it." "Eat the hare, Blossompaw." Thistlefur rolled his eyes and picked a mouse from the pile, "It's not going to kill you." "Not hungry." She grumbled at the deputy, looking away slightly. The tom glanced to Fernwhisker, "Erm...Good day...." His eyes quickly grew sad and he turned to pad away, dropping his mouse. "You...Too." Fernwhisker swallowed hard. After he padded away Blossompaw turned to her mentor-like friend, "Wasn't that your old mate?" "Um..." The she-cat paused, and brushed her silky smooth fur against the apprentice's, "Yes...Yes it was, stuff is still pretty awkward for us now-a-days." The ginger she-cat nodded for a moment, "I suppose, like how it is for my mother and father?" "I don't know, for you father...It seems as if he's moved on entirely, for your mother, it's almost as if she's lost someone so very dear to her...." Fernwhisker trailed off. "Like an empty shell?" Blossompaw questioned quietly with her head hanging low. The siamese slowly shook her head softly, "No...She does feel anger, and grief...." "Anger?" Blossompaw's ginger fur puffed out a bit, "You mean, as in hate?" Fernwhisker frowned, "You could say that..." she paused, then continued, "But Blossompaw she doesn't hate you." "Yes she does!" The ginger apprentice slowly sat down, her face sullen, "I-if she really loved me, she wouldn't have given me up as a kit..."